The Best Gift a Guy Could Get
by InvaderLuver
Summary: FOR KGIRL BY REQUEST  It's Vert's brithday and Agura plans to give him something... a little more SPECIAL than what the guys could give... M FOR LEMON! I don't own BF5! No mean reviews plz!


**SHOUT OUT TO KGIRL! She requested this fic, and how can I NOT respond? X3 She wrote the first part, and I wrote the rest. Thanx to her!**

****VERTxAGURA!**

**It's a friggin lemon and I feel sex-crazed... which I am really not...**

**MOR RANDOMNESS ON THE WAY!**

**XD**

**FOR KGIRL...**

* * *

"Hey, thanks guys." Vert grinned at his teammates. "Awesome birthday presents." The team was gathered around Vert with torn wrapping paper scattered around the floor, and one fourth of a cake left. "Aw, you're welcome!" Spinner said among nods.  
"Hey, Agura, where's your present?" Stanford scoffed. "You forget?"  
"No!" She rolled her eyes. "I wanted to give it to Vert after dinner. It's-… It's special!"  
"Speaking of which…" AJ hinted. Vert laughed. "Alright, everybody in your cars. Let's go."

Everyone eagerly scrambled to their vehicles, Vert dropping back with Agura.  
"So, what's my present?" He whispered in her ear, planting a kiss on her cheek. She playfully nudged him away. _'Oh! Playing hard to get! Nice…'_

"You'll see." She grinned, sliding out from under his arm. Vert sighed lustily as he watched her saunter to the Tangler, then entered the Saber and drove off with his team.

* * *

Once they arrived to the restaurant, **(Fancy kind, not Zeke's.) **everyone exited their vehicles, dressed in their best clothing. Agura looked a bit pale. "Hey, you okay?" Vert asked. She grimaced.

"Uhm, yeah. I… I'll be fine." Agura took a few steps, swaying a bit. "Okay, we should get you back to the Hub." Vert said against her request.  
"N-No, I'm fine. It's your birthday." She insisted.

He looked at her, stopping right before they entered. "And you're sick. Come on, I'll take you back." He said, escorting her back into her car.

"But Vert! What about your birthday dinner?" A.J. asked, trying to sound sincere but desperate not to leave.

"My parents sent me a gift card. Here, my treat." He tossed Sherman the card. "Well…if you're sure…" A.J. edged toward the frosted glass double-doors. Vert chuckled.

"You guys go ahead." He replied.

"Thanks Vert!" Spinner yelled over his shoulder. Vert nodded, and then turned back to Agura.

"Think you can drive?" He asked.

She nodded unconvincingly.  
"Okay, I'll just tow you." He finally said before helping her in the Tangler.

* * *

After a fairly long ride back to the Hub, Agura couldn't help but smirk at her plan. It was devious, and way unlike her, but she knew what he had wanted ever since he looked at her THAT WAY.

The blond pulled her up and out of her seat and started upstairs. "It's okay Agura, Sage'll check you out later."

She was placed on her bed warmly before snapping her eyes open. "Wait! Vert, you never got your present…" She cooed, pulling him back and on top of her.

A thick blush spread across his face. "Uhh… You're feeling better!" He tried to change the subject, but she was too captivating. She pulled his lips to hers. "Vert… it's your birthday, and I want this to be one hell of a night." She breathed into his neck.

Vert blinked before she planted a kiss on his lips.

He gasped as Agura pulled him down further, a hand trailing into his pants. "A-Agura!" He cried and pulled away, getting somewhat turned on by the action. He always wanted her to do something as bold as that… She started in confusion. "I thought you loved me like this."

"I-I do but-" He blushed as she smirked.

"So you DO love me!"

"Agura…" He sighed and facepalmed. "I do love you…" He admitted. "But that was really uncalled for!"

She smirked and pushed him on the bed where she once rested. "Looks like you liked it to me." She purred suggestively. He looked away for a moment. "Maybe."

She rolled her mocha-toned eyes and stood up, starting to peel off her dress. Vert was a little surprised, but still watched with anticipation. She was dressed, IN WHITE, LACY, LINGERIE.

He couldn't stop looking at her bra. She giggled and leaned over him. "So, you want your present now, huh?"

He panted heavily. "Yeah…!"

She snickered and started crawling on the bed with him.

Vert ran a hand up her leg, his heart racing. Was this just a dream? Oh please don't let it be a dream.

Agura gazed into his eyes. Vert looked back and pulled her close, crushing his lips to hers warmly. She pulled away briefly. "That's the Vert I know…"

She slowly started to take his tie and unravel it from his neck. She then tossed his suit to the side and began unbuttoning his undershirt.

Vert split from her and did the last few himself to quicken the pace.

She smirked as his toned chest and abdomen was revealed. He got up and started to take off his belt, then pushed his pants down to his ankles and stepped out of them with a cute little struggle.

Agura smirked as he turned around. "Do I look sexy to you? Hmm?" She nodded, biting her lip and beckoning for him to come to the bed.

He rolled his eyes and crawled on top of her, nibbling on her neck.

Agura moved two hands to his thighs, pushing him upwards to straddle her. He blinked and reached his arms around to her back, his fingers grazing against the hooks to her bra.

Once fumbling around, he un-looped the back and took it off, smirking deviously. Without a word from either of them, Vert wrapped two fingers around the sides of her panties, and slid them down and off of her legs.

In return, she pushed his boxers off and purred as he straddled her. "Aguraaaa…" He cooed and nibbled along her jaw.

"Veeeeert…" She mocked and licked his lips.

He smiled to her and pushed his stomach against hers.

The blond trailed small nibbles and kisses down her neck, to her chest, to her navel. Agura allowed him to have his fun, for now…

After a few minutes of them just kissing and not knowing what the hell they were doing, he pulled back up to her level and wrapped his arms around her perfect body. "You sure you're ready?"

She nodded and kissed his neck smoothly. "If I wasn't, would I even be under you?"

He smirked and grasped her hips to guide himself through to her. Agura cried out in pain, but was soothed while Vert gently kissed her. "I'll let you get used to the feeling before we can have some fun."

He went as slow as he could, acting as if she were fragile and delicate.

She breathed heavily while shutting her eyes, making him worried. "Agura?"

"Vert, please… it's your, birthday. This… is your present… don't worry about me, I-I'm, fine."

It was unconvincing for him. He shook his head and stopped completely. "No… Agura, I can't hurt yo-"

She gripped his shoulders and pulled him so they were nose-to-nose. "LISTEN TO ME VERT, IT IS YOUR BIRTHDAY, AND I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY! YOU'VE DONE SO MUCH FOR ME ALONE AND I NEED TO RETURN THE FAVOR! SO MAN-UP AND BREAK ME, DAMMIT!" She yelled and laid back on her back, giving him a glare.

He panted and stared to her. She really wanted this?

"Alright…" He sighed.

* * *

About half way into it, they started to really enjoy themselves. He was rough and she was glad that he actually took her 'advice'.

She clawed into his back tightly. "Vert I-…" She tried to get out, but he cut her off with a kiss to her lips. Once he pulled away she moved her hands up and swept his bangs out of his eyes.

She moaned as he gave another thrust and ran her hands up his chest.

The blond burrowed his nose into her neck and gently placed her hands on his back. "Agura, it may be too late to admit this, but I love you…"

She smirked, reaching down to give his backside a little squeeze. "Oh I know… I-ughhh…. Know…" He paused and shuddered as he kept going.

They both panted as he let out a breath into her neck. "This is… kind of fun… better than anything A.J. could get me…"

She growled at that and moaned. "Are you suggesting… that you a-ohhh-and A.J., have done something, like THIS, for one of your birthdays?"

He blushed and looked away again. "Agura! That's a little… malicious." He kissed her again. "I like it…"

She gave out another groan before he also did. "Oh God… Agura… I-I…" He warned, his back arching somewhat. She forcefully pulled him close to take away the heated moan that she let out. He panted and cried aloud as well as he felt his pressure go away on cue.

She gently stroked his neck and snickered. "Happy birthday Vert…" Agura kissed his cheek and waited for him to get over on the other side of the bed. He kissed her back. "Best present I've ever gotten…"

She snickered and winked as she trailed a hand to his stomach. "You up for more little gifts?"

He purred and let her slowly crawl on top. She began slowly kissing down his body, getting to his inner thigh soon. Vert moaned at the feel of her tongue where he never thought it would be. The blond clamped his eyes shut as she continued teasing, making him breathe through exasperated pants and moans.

He bit his lip until it bled and spread his legs slightly, giving her more room to do whatever she wanted.

Agura suddenly stopped and popped her head up, shushing him. "You hear that?"

There were footsteps downstairs. "Vert! We're back!" Zoom informed, coming up the steps quickly. "Agh!" He cried as he was pushed out of her bed. "GO!" She whisper-yelled.

He hurried into the closet before Zoom could come in. "Hey Agura you see-WOAH…" He backed away some when she saw her topless.

She pretended to get startled and pulled a pillow over her chest. "Z-Zoom…! I'm sorry, I just got a little fever and didn't expect anyone to walk in on me-"

"I-I didn't see anything…" He assured and turned his head. "Anyways, have you seen Vert?"

"He got me in bed and then went out for a drive. I-I mean, not like… IN BED, in bed, but you know what I mean."

He snickered. "Yeah. Sorry, again… night…" He shut her door and walked into his own room.

"Vert." Agura called.

The blond walked out of her closet and sighed of relief. He moved back to her after locking the door. "So I guess my birthday's over, huh?"

"Not quite…" She pulled her blanket off and uncovered her chest. "This is all yours… You can do whatever you want…" She purred.

Vert purred back and got on her again, pulling her up so he could get behind her and hold her in his lap warmly, his lips meeting her neck. "Oh trust me… I have a lot I still want to do with you…"

* * *

Vert yawned as he sat up in bed. He peered over to Agura and smirked. She had one leg dangling off the mattress, her lips slightly parted, and her arms over her head. The blond got back to ger level and stuck his tongue through her lips, moaning.

Agura opened her eyes slowly and snapped away. "Agh!"

"Morning, my little sexy lover… How did you sleep after all that work we did?"

She let out a breath and rubbed her eyes. "Good… A little sore, but good."

He purred sexily and pulled her on top of him again, spreading her legs and nibbling on her neck. She pushed him away. "Nah-ah… your birthday is over…"

"Awww!" He whimpered. "If we have more sex, can I take on your chores for the next week?"

"No. Sex is for special days… But ya' know… my birthday's comin' up in a few weeks… I might want a little somethin' special for my gift. You got anything in mind?"

He bit on her earlobe and licked down her neck suggestively, taking in their sweet mixed sent. "I'm gunna let it involve you on top of me with a wet shirt and panties?"

She gave him a quick kiss. "How about no shirt?"

"Ohhh…" He replied and let her go a little more. "You know how bad this is making me want to have sex again?"

"I know…" She taunted and left the bed to take a shower. "Guess it's back you your hand right?"

He once again, looked away to cover a blush.


End file.
